


Супероружие

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Супероружие

Вместо военного совета выходил чистейший балаган. Может оно было и к лучшему — они все очень сильно устали. А он опять напивался. Слишком много всего, для него, карлика. Слишком много проблем. Правда, было и хорошее — кажется, брат решил взяться за ум, или как это можно назвать? Но он видел как смотрели друг на друга Джейме и Бриенна и был искренне за них рад.  
Мрачное молчание сменилось галдежом, напряжённые попытки придумать более умный план боя с нежитью — пьяным смехом и байками разной степени пристойности. Стук в дверь чертога не показался громким, но было в нём что-то такое, от чего все разговоры смолкли. К дверям отправился Пёс, но и он замер в нерешительности, положив руку на тяжёлое железное кольцо.  
Стук повторился.  
Все переглянулись.  
— Открывай, — подала голос Санса на правах хозяйки, и Пёс послушно отворил створку. — Прошу, входите.  
Из тёмного проёма в залитый неверным светом зал шагнул… Тайвин Ланнистер.  
***  
У Алана был просто ужасный день. В целом ужасный. Его команда сумела-таки найти способ вырастить Гидору обратно. Правда, он очень долго сомневался, потому что швыряние чего-либо в вулкан хорошо не заканчивается.  
Как в воду глядел. Теперь у него был гигантский трёхголовый ящер и это, несомненно, плюс. А вот то, что Алан оказался с этим самым ящером наедине посреди снежной степи, да ещё и после некоторых наблюдений — явно не в своём мире. Звёзды были чужими. Привычка носить тёплую одежду несколько выручала, как и внезапно довольно дружелюбный монстр, который, к сожалению, явно не рассчитал силу и зажарил в уголь зазевавшегося кабана и отряд каких-то зомби, под предводительством синюшного урода. К сожалению, доказательств, что он не ошибся у него не было, а кучки пепла были не особо информативны.  
Светало.  
За световой день Алан успел выяснить, что связи здесь нет, поймать пару кроликов, демонстративно их приготовить и сожрать под укоризненными взглядами всех трёх голов гигантского ящера, попытаться осмотреть местность, в том числе и со спины долбозавра (терять уже было особо нечего) и в итоге полетать верхом.  
Белую пустошь, расстилавшуюся далеко внизу, пересекала прямо-таки гигантского размера стена, концы которой скрывались где-то в дымке на горизонте. Прилепившиеся к подножию стены постройки казались мелкими и нелепыми, а брешь при таких масштабах ужасала, невольно вызывая мысли о том, кто или что могло это сделать. Мир по другую сторону от стены был, похоже, более обитаем. Был. Поселения либо хранили следы боевых действий, либо не имели признаков жизни: ни дыма из труб, ни цепочек следов в снегу и царящая над всем неестественная, мёртвая тишина.  
К вечеру Алан заметил огни на горизонте.  
***  
— Отец, — выдохнули Джейме и Тирион практически одновременно. Карлик почувствовал, что трезвеет.  
— У меня нет детей, — Тайвин окинул взглядом залу, и на его лице появилось лёгкое разочарование. — Охрана у вас тут никуда не годится… И огнестрел по всей видимости не подвезли. Драконы это, конечно, здорово, но мало. И от кого вы, кстати, здесь окопались?  
Воцарилось очень неловкое молчание.  
— Ну, я знаю, что вы меня понимаете, — Тайвин ободряюще улыбнулся, от чего многие из присутствующих инстинктивно шарахнулись подальше от гостя. — Да что с вами? Вы будто мертвеца увидели.  
До Тириона уже дошло, что высокий старик, так похожий на Тайвина, им не являлся. Но как похож… Незнакомец был одет в странную, тёмную немного мешковатую короткую робу с отделанным мехом капюшоном и кучей карманов, неприлично узкие штаны и добротные невысокие сапоги. У него было лицо Тайвина. У него был въевшийся в память намертво, голос, но его тон… Тайвин никогда не говорил столь мягко. Тайвин никогда не улыбался, никак.  
Джейме, всё ещё находящийся на виду в свете камина, положил руку на рукоять меча. Где-то в тени раздался знакомый лязг. Тирион понял, что, если сейчас не вмешается, они все упустят нечто интересное, да и видеть ещё раз смерть отца, пусть даже не настоящего, карлику не хотелось. Ему и одного раза хватило.  
— Он не похож на мертвяка, — Тирион подошёл к брату и сжал его левую руку своей, а потом повернулся к чужаку и спросил: — Сударь, кто вы, и как оказались здесь?  
— Меня зовут Алан Джона, а вас?  
— Тирион Ланнистер, — карлик сам не знал, чего он боялся, отвращения или узнавания, но до боли знакомое лицо выражало лишь вежливый интерес. — Так как вы здесь оказались? Полагаю, нам лучше присесть. Вина?  
— Благодарю. Чай?  
— Эй, мы ещё не всё сожрали?  
***  
К рассвету у них был новый план компании, а старый они хотели забыть, как страшный сон. И меньше пить, чтобы не сочинять такую дурь.  
Одобрение в глазах сира Алана (а он явно был рыцарем), грело душу и заставляло работать усерднее. Тирион знал причину, но гнал от себя подобные мысли. Да, помощь, скорее всего, не бескорыстна, и придёт день платы, но ситуация была патовой и отказаться от любой малости, что может прекратить падение в бездну было бы глупо.  
Тирион смотрел на старика, ругающегося с гигантским ящером, заполнившим своей тушей почти весь главный двор Винтерфелла, и вспомнил сказанное вчера ночью: «соломинка сломает хребет верблюду».  
Сломает. Дракон всё же куда больше соломинки.


End file.
